


Candlemaker

by noblelilium



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 20:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2201826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noblelilium/pseuds/noblelilium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was kicked into the store, and came out the same way, but not without an uneasy heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candlemaker

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on catching up on Tokyo Ghoul before school starts again, but I had to write this first. I don't know if I should write more or not. Everyone is human in this AU.

Touka urged him to move forward with the heel of her boot and forced him to stumble awkwardly into the shop. “I want candles for the coffee shop,” she said. No, _insisted._ That was how she dragged Kaneki along with her to a candle store that was well-known throughout their district. Kaneki didn’t expect much more of the visit, especially without anyone at the counter. They must be in the back, he thought. Now, Kaneki was a well-prepared guy, as he had experienced some horrors in his lifetime that forced him to be so, but nothing prepared him for the whisper of “Boo” into his ear to make him jump and lose five years off his life. “Jesus Christ!” he yelled, putting his hand over his chest to calm his racing heart.

 

“Most people call me Uta, but thank you for the comparison,” a small smile reached his attacker’s lips as Kaneki slowly turned around. What a smartass. Said smartass was on the list of the most frightening people Kaneki’s ever seen. His outfit resembled that of a street dancer, with one part of his jacket slipping off his shoulder to reveal the beginnings of tattoos on his arms, and his neck. Pale skin contrasted with the dark clothes and inking on the man and the dark hair of his half-shaven head. His lips held a piercing to match the ones where his eyebrow would be if they were there. Sagging eyelids hid crimson eyes that twinkled in amusement. Not only were his irises red, but his sclera were a dark ebony black. It felt like staring into a void. Kaneki had never seen an eye naturally like that, so he presumed they were contacts, but the expanding pupils and intent gaze reminded him of a quote he learned from his father’s books.

 

_“Wer mit Ungeheuern kämpft, mag zusehn, dass er nicht dabei zum Ungeheuer wird. Und wenn du lange in einen Abgrund blickst, blickt der Abgrund auch in dich hinein.”_

Touka had busied herself with the many shelves of carefully carved candles, each a beautiful work of art. Uta offered his hand to help Kaneki stand, and it was reluctantly accepted as he began to apologize, “I meant no harm, but I just wanted to see how you would react to me scaring you.” As if his appearance hadn’t covered that already. Kaneki shook his head to clear his mind.

 

“No, I overreacted a bit,” he scratched his head out of nervousness. Kaneki had tried to make eye contact, but Uta had moved on to show him his assortment of candles. Only when Kaneki felt himself being dragged along gently did he notice that Uta hadn’t let go of his hand. It shocked him more that he didn’t seem to mind.

 

Uta led him through the store, explaining which candles were which, what his recommendations were, and which scent suited Kaneki and Touka the most. The more time he spent with Uta, the more Kaneki was able to get a feel for his personality. It was gentle, like the hold he had on Kaneki’s hand. Uta was like an interesting book, one you couldn’t let go of. Perhaps that was why Kaneki hadn’t forced his hand away yet.

 

“This is the one I think you’d like for a coffee shop,” he had to let go of Kaneki’s hand to reach up for the candle, exposing his lower torso and hipbones. Kaneki felt his face heat up and looked away before he was caught staring. However, Touka chose to put him in his place with an elbow to the ribs.

 

“I didn’t bring you here to flirt, jackass,” she said so lowly that only Kaneki could hear. Kaneki blushed even more and excused himself to go to another part of the store. He could only hear faint voices from behind him, but it was better to leave that awkward situation.

 

As he ventured further into the store, Kaneki found himself in a section that held a strong cinnamon smell. Then one with chocolate, and then one with peppermint. Soon he had explored most of the store until he wound up in front of a rosy curtain, which most likely held the back of the store. Most likely it held personal belongings to Uta. Kaneki’s curiosity got the best of him as he reached for the cloth to lift it out of his way. He was halted as arms circled around his waist.

 

“I’d rather you not look in there, Kaneki-kun,” Uta muttered. “There are some things that are hidden for a reason.” Kaneki took a moment to breathe before he slowly turned to Uta. A soft smile played on his pierced lips.

 

“U-Uta-san…” Kaneki gasped as the tattooed male rested his head on Kaneki’s head, then his left shoulder.

 

“I’ll invite you in there when I feel that I should, but for now…” he paused, “this should do.” The carnal look in Uta’s eyes didn’t frighten Kaneki when they should. A pressure to his lips was all that Kaneki was able to feel.

_“He who fights with monsters should look to it that he himself does not become a monster. And when you gaze long into an abyss the abyss also gazes into you.”_

 

Kaneki never thought of Uta as a monster in the slightest, but his eyes resembled that of one.

 


End file.
